Was it always a game?
by MusicPhe03nix
Summary: 2x16 House Guest What if Katherine didn't walk away when Damon rejected her. Would truth reveal itself? Damon and Katherine are in for a ride as they determine their feelings for their loved ones  Katherine/Damon friendship   Implied Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pinned

_Damon POV_

I took her face in my hand and stroked her cheeks. What game are you playing, Katherine? Isn't it always Stefan? Hmph.. she's playing me again. Oh course! Well, two can play the same game. I leaned in closer toward her lips, teasing her gently.

"Katherine", I murmured. I pulled my lips slightly back, not giving her the satisfaction. She leaned in closer, anticipating the feel on my lips on hers.

"There are 6 other bedrooms in this house", I open my mouth slightly as in I was about to kiss her." Go find one". I knocked her head away from mine and picked up the Gilbert journal. Out of the corner of my eye, I peered at her facial expression. I had to bite back a laugh. She was absolutely dumfounded! One point for Damon! But before I could submerge in my victory, the journal was snatched from my hands. Quickly, I grabbed her arm and tossed her underneath me. I pinned her whole body against mine, her slender neck in my clenching hands.

"What games are you playing, Katherine?" I demanded. She looked at me with those ridiculous puppy eyes of hers. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"There are no games, Damon. I told you. I'm here to help." I scoffed and shook my head. I tightened my grip on her neck. She tried to loosen my grip, but I was in no mood for mercy.


	2. Let's Talk

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks you reading my story. I apologize for posting a really short chapter. I was just trying out an idea and I wanted to see how it would respond to readers. If you have any suggestions for the story, lemme noe! Thanks again**

Chapter 2:

"Well, I don't buy it! Just because you said the same answer multiple times doesn't make me believe you." I responded. "I'm going to ask again. What game are you playing at?" She just started at me, refusing to give an answer.

"I guess I'm just gonna drag it out of you". My tone was cold and detached. Katherine must have noticed as well because her face became serious. She thrashed her legs and arms at my chest, in hopes that she'd escape.

I stared at her pathetic self! She has years over me, but I'm clearly the stronger one. This was a twist of events! With my other hand, I reached into my back pocket and retrieved a stake. I dragged the stake down her stomach and watched as the droplets of blood trial down her toned stomach. She clenched her jaw together and grunted in pain. I took a fistful of her hair and wrenched her up into a standing position. Katherine cried out in pain as I stabbed her with the stake. She made a move to remove the stake, but I was too quick. I plunged the stake even deeper and twisted the weapon. Her shrieks echoed through the room as her eyes began to water. Disgusted, I released by hold on her and threw her back against the wall. Katherine lay on the floor, a bit weak to move.

"Why won't you believe me? " Her voice croaked from the strain of the torture I inflicted. Tears began to run down her face.

"You never gave me a reason too" I told her simply. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck and drive a stake through your heart" I grinned as I grabbed her neck in a tight squeeze. She tried to jerk away from my body once more. Soon, her body went limp and she looked into my eyes.

"Please Damon. I'll tell you anything. No lies. I promise" she pleaded. I search her eyes for any signs of the untruth. I knew it was pointless anyways! Lying is her forte. "...and why should I believe whatever's coming out of your mouth" I taunted.

"Because this is who you are now. Elena changed you. She healed you from my mistakes and she released you from me." She sighed heavily. "Like earlier, you were able to resist me. I know you won't kill me because that's not who you are anymore. Please. I want us to be able to talk without killing each other. We have to find a common ground if we are going to kill Klaus. Please, Damon. I'll tell you anything. " Her eyes were pleading. I knew that she just buying time. But I couldn't ignore what she said. Elena did change me for the better, whether I liked it or not. I went from killing psychopath to a grown man. This was new. Although Katherine didn't deserve it, I'm giving her a chance. I slowly removed my hand from her neck.

"You want to talk? Let's talk! I just don't understand you, Katherine!" You spend centuries running. That's all you do. It doesn't concern you if someone gets killed or hurt. For 145 years I believed that you were in that tomb. But you where never there in the first place. You didn't even bother looking for me. If you told me that you only wanted Stefan, I'd be hurt. I would have understood. But no, you kept me on a leash. I wasn't allowed to move on. With all the lies you made, can I trust you?" My voice quivered from the emotional words that poured from my mouth. Katherine was taking this in. Her head was down casted as she pondered my words.

She sat up and patted a spot next to her. I cautiously sat down beside her. This was so unlike her. In those 145 years that I've known her, I'd never seen her so quiet.


End file.
